


Toss a kudo to your Zuko

by piroshkiturtleduck



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Sorry, Implied Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Esteem Issues, Swearing, Team as Family, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's Scar (Avatar), everyone loves Zuko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piroshkiturtleduck/pseuds/piroshkiturtleduck
Summary: Zuko doesn't know and doesn't want to take compliments.So the obvious thing to do, is to compliment him to death.Or, the gaang wants Zuko to feel loved. (and so do i)
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Comments: 77
Kudos: 936





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> hi! feel free to correct any grammar/spelling mistake. love y'all. x

Zuko definitely wasn't the kind of person who took compliments as, well, compliments, and it didn't take a long time for the gaang to notice that. 

The boy had low self-esteem and it was a something you could see right through his face, if it wasn't for his past, it was because he could be better, or because of his personality that he _did_ know wasn't very likeable, and the one that the gaang was the most annoyed for, his _scar_. Of course they cared about the other reasons, but they were problems that zuko worked through and he felt better with each of them. 

Yes, they admitted that when they first met him at school, his scar scared them a little bit and he wasn't the most joyful person back then, but once they got to know him, it was clear that Zuko was just a sad, damaged and dramatic boy, that starved for love and affection. 

They loved him so much, and seeing him so freaked out about his scar was painful, Zuko was beautiful and he deserved to know it, but whenever they tried to say something about his face he got so defensive, thinking they were making fun of him, although he knew they'd never do that, it was instinctive.

So they had a mission now, a suicide mission, but it was for a good cause. They would compliment Zuko _to death_. 

Till he believed every single compliment.


	2. Aang (friendly reminder that you are a good person)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! feel free to correct any grammar/spelling mistake, love y'all

Zuko always thought that Aang was way too kind, some people could really take advantage of that, but if that ever happened he would be there to beat the shit out of that people, so that wasn't the problem.

Yesterday Aang had invited him to his apartment to watch movies and stuff, it was weird to Zuko that he didn't invite the rest of their friends, but he was happy to spend some quality time with Aang, the only man he could talk to, since he has been feeling _weird_ about Sokka. However, he was not feeling happy when he woke up in the morning and the first thing he saw was Aang's silly face with a breakfast tray in hands, smiling as if his life depended on it.

Aang carefully put the tray in Zuko's thighs and sat at the floor, grabbing a cookie; that he baked _himself_ and it was delicious, thank you very much; and a cup of tea, that it was not as good as Zuko made it but, damn, he wasn't as perfect. "I made you a breakfast! So you didn't have to, how are you? was the couch comfy enough?"

Zuko stared uncomfortably at his ' _breakfast in bed_ ', he didn't have one since... well, he actually never had one, and it felt wrong, cause it was 6 am and Aang surely had to get up so early to make the breakfast, but he couldn't just reject it, mostly because he wasn't sure he could handle a single pout from the other boy.

So he proceeded to investigate, there had to be reason behind it, did he wanted something in exchange? No, that was impossible, Aang wasn't that kind of person.

"Aang" Zuko cautiously grabbed a cookie "it's not that I'm complaining, but why did you do this? Did something happened? You know i can deal with bad news or whatever you need to tell me" He said, with an awkward smirk, trying to convey confidence with it, but clearly failing. As he looked intensely at Zuko, Aang sighed.

There it was, the boy who couldn't believe someone was being nice to him if it wasn't because something bad happened, this mission perhaps was the best idea Katara ever had, he just hoped they could make it work.

"Zuko can i ask you something?" Zuko smiled with a bit of sadness, thinking he was right after all, Aang sighed again. "Why do you think i am your friend?" He asked, staring straight at Zuko's eyes, seeing how Zuko shifted around, looking embarrassed.

Aang smiled internally, this was it.

Zuko felt how his hands started to tremble. _Why_? Why was Aang his friend? Out of all the people on the world who were much better than him in any way, _why him?_ He wasn't funny, he wasn't kind, he wasn't an affectionate person, he wasn't even good looking supposing Aang cared about that, God, he was the worst person when he first met Aang, he treated him horribly.

But Aang decided to be his friend, and he was such a good friend, he loved him endlessly, he definitely didn't deserve Aang, but a selfish part of him didn't want to lose him either. Anyway, what was Aang trying to say? was he, like, breaking; the friendship; up with him? That was horrible, he felt bad, he felt sad, but he wasn't going to stop Aang, in the end, he deserved a better friend.

Seeing how Zuko's chest started going up and down, Aang panicked, he should've known better, obviously the boy wouldn't take his question as a friendly one. "Wait, Zuko, i'm pretty sure nothing you are thinking it's true, calm down, come here."

Aang stood up from the floor, taking the tray, and putting it aside to sit in the couch to curl up with Zuko, taking off the blankets because Zuko was already warm.

"You know" Aang started "When i first met you, i thought you were one of those guys who pretended to hate everything and everyone, maybe because you didn't want someone to annoy you, i don't know, but i wanted to be your friend, cause you seemed cool, mysterious, i knew that behind that mask there was a great guy and i wanted to be the first one to discover him." He stared at the ceiling smiling, remembering the first time he saw Zuko, and how Katara was telling him all the time that he should not talk to him if he had any common sense. He didn't care. He _did_ it, and he had no regrets.

Zuko tried to contain a smile, he remembered how stressed out was he the day Aang talked to him, the energy of the boy was too much, it felt like he adopted a puppy without even knowing it, he looked at Aang, who was smiling at nothing. "I bet you didn't discover something very cool after all" he tried to joke, yeah, he wasn't good at that, he doesn't know why he kept trying.

Squishing Zuko's hand as a reprimand, Aang frowned with unease "Shut up and let me talk" Zuko clenched his fists and nodded, clearly embarrassed, Aang sighed with guilt, he definitely didn't meant to sound mean, but he had no time to feel bad.

"With the years, I've got to know you better and better, and one of the things that you never stopped doing, is caring about other people" Aang smiled brightly.

Zuko tilted his head, the more Aang said, the more confused he felt, "What do you mean?"

"You always cared about us deeply, like, that time this guy, Jet, cheated on Katara, even though he was the only person you talked to besides us, you didn't had a doubt in punching his face" Seeing Zuko's smirk alerted Aang. "I'm not saying punching people it's right! You should stop doing that!"

They both laughed at that, Aang was against of any kind of violence, but perhaps Jet did deserve to be punched. Zuko didn't regret a bit, that single punch was the one thing that made Katara and him very close friends, actually, he hit Jet one more time just cause she asked him, but Aang didn't need to know that.

"Zuko" Aang whispered, calmly and softly "I think you are one of the best people I've ever met."

_That's not true_ , Zuko thought, and he quickly shaked his head to let the thought vanish, he had to stop doing that and he knew it, it was hard sometimes.

"Thanks, i guess, I'm really surprised that is you who's saying that, you being as amazing as you are."

A flush covered Aang's face as he snorted with laughter, "I'm the one who has to give compliments, shut up."

Zuko tilted his head. "Who has?"

Aang got jumpy, he really forgot Zuko payed that much attention to words, if Zuko found out they had a mission, he would kill all of them, and then Katara would kill Aang again, and he didn't want that.

That's when he decided his mission was completed, it was up to Toph now, he wasn't good at lying, and if Zuko asked one more question, all the plan would be out of his mouth faster than he can say 'Zuko'.

"Yup, i feel good giving you compliments" _Change the subject, quickly._ "Whatever, you are great, and that's all you need to know, okay?"

Zuko nodded confused, he didn't really believe he was great, but he was happy to hear Aang thought so, he smiled slightly, and looked at the younger guy, life really gave him the greatest friend ever, he doesn't think he could live without him, but he would never say that, he has a reputation and a bad boy charade to protect.

Aang yawned, cuddling more into Zuko's side, he was trying to not fall asleep, but his eyes kept closing and he just couldn't resist it anymore.

Without a warning, Zuko found himself with Aang in his chest, hearing his soft breath, he let out a laugh.

He was right, Aang woke up stupidly early.

Zuko yawned too, and he allowed himself to sleep a few minutes, mostly because he couldn't move even if he wanted to.

Maybe there were things he would never say to Aang, but he was sure Aang already knew them.

Zuko fell asleep, smiling, blocking for a moment all the bad things in his life. Because now he thought, the good things surpassed them.

There they where, cuddling and snoring, the ones who destiny wanted to be on the same path, the two sides of the same coin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again, i hope you liked this chapter, I've been procrastinating but, hey! at least i wrote something, I'm not sure if it's as good as i wanted it to be, but what can i do, right?  
> also i just love aang and zuko's friendship, do you ever have this cute moments with friends and then it's too much and you HAVE to get back at teasing them? no? me neither, because i dont have any friends  
> anyways toss a kudo to your writer! bye, love y'all


	3. Toph (friendly reminder that you are a talented bitch)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry this took so long! enjoy c:  
> warning: Toph swears a lot, wbk

Zuko felt tiny in the big garden, the Beifong's garden, and he was pretty tall ( _not really)._

It wasn't his first time in a millionaire family's house, after all, he lived in an unnecessarily big mansion when he was a kid. At his 13 years old he had to live in a tiny apartment with his uncle, but he got used to that, it was comfortable and homelike, and big places actually made him anxious now, but he had nothing to worry about if it was a friend's house.

He was lying against a tree, waiting for Toph, who claimed she had something to do, when Zuko tried to ask about it, she just said it was none of his business, fair enough.

She had invited him to her house, he was not really sure why, all she said was 'come here or I'll kill you' and then she hang up the phone, oh, she was so sweet.

Another private friend meeting, Zuko was starting to notice that something was wrong, but before he could think that through too much, Toph finally came back, with a big metal box in her hands, and tossed it straight at Zuko's chest.

"Toph, what the hell?" Zuko was lucky he had good reflexes, the box was honestly heavy, with the position he had, there was the possibility of it hitting his chest and then falling on his... oh he didn't want to think of that.

Toph sat by his side, not too close but also not too far "Open it" She demanded, and Zuko had no other option.

He opened the box; that it was so fucking hard to open, thank you, Toph; and for how heavy it was, he expected something big inside. Instead, there was just a little crumpled paper, he looked confused at it, and then looked at Toph, which obviously didn't know he was looking at her, so he had to ask. "What am i supposed to do with this?"

He grabbed the paper, checking if there was something else in the box. "Read it! God, do i have to tell you everything?" She scowled at him and rolled her eyes, Sokka definitely taught her to do that, he thought.

He flattered the paper, too curious to do it carefully. When he finally could read it, he got more confused.

' _you are talented, you know?'_

He read the paper again, and again, and again.

What?. He understood the message, of course, he's not dumb, he just didn't understand why. He looked at Toph, as if she knew he was looking at her, idiot.

"What does this mean?" Toph sighed loud, very loud, Zuko wasn't sure that was a sigh, more like a growl.

"It means that you are...! Oh, c'mon it's written on the fucking paper, isn't it?" She crossed her arms, clearly exasperated.

Zuko smirked, it was easy to annoy her, but he still didn't know why she wrote that, _wait_ , _she can't do that_.

"How did you even write this?" He felt a light punch in his arm, it didn't hurt, of course it didn't.

"Stupid idiot, i didn't." Zuko was getting on her nerves, he was utterly ignoring her sweet, sweet message, and just being his dumbass self. He was a jerk, she knew that, but he was also her friend, she hated that.

This whole mission of ' _compliment the emo boy'_ , was harder than she expected, and she just started. Zuko was dense, and dumb, and too cool, and she was sure he knew all of those things, he was just too stupid to accept it.

She wondered how Aang succeeded on his part of the mission, just imagining them being all awkward and 'ewww' was weird to her, she wasn't like that, she didn't want to be like that. She showed affection in her own way, and Zuko was going to accept it, he was going to accept every single nice thing she said to him, for his own good.

"Ok, i know you don't know why I'm saying this corny thing to you" She calmed down herself, breathing deeply. But Zuko opened his damn mouth.

"You are not saying shit, it's literally written on paper" Another punch. That one really hurted.

"Oh fuck, i don't even know why I'm doing this, listen to me little shit" She said _(screamed)_ , softly _(shrilly)_ , pointing her finger at Zuko's face. Zuko was kinda scared, so he let her talk.

"You are the foolest person I've ever known, and I'm friends with the guy who has a boomerang as a pet, now, tell me, what are you talented at?"

She decided to lay on the ground while waiting for an answer, she must get comfortable if she was going to wait too much time. Zuko blinked, confused again, why was everyone getting mad at him for stupid things?

He snorted, what was even that question? Things he was talented at? He was pretty sure there were none, his father made it very clear. Well, he was actually good at swords, not that it was useful for something, but he was forced to take the classes at a young age, he was glad though, it was comforting. He was also good at martial arts, but, once again, his father made clear that Azula was better.

Of course his sister was better! He knew that, she was good at everything, and he, well, he was decent, he didn't have many talents whatsoever, and he took classes of everything a person could imagine.

He looked at Toph, she was with her eyes closed, resting her head in her own hands. He hurried himself to give an answer, not really having one in mind

"I guess I'm not talented at any specific thing."

Wrong answer.

Toph abruptly opened her eyes, and jumped into his lap, damn, his friends were so clingy with him lately.

She looked at him like if she could actually see him, Zuko couldn't talk since he didn't understand what was happening, suddenly he felt firm hands on his shoulders, shaking him in a violent way.

"How? How?! HOW?! are you so dumb?!" Zuko grabbed her arms for her to stop the shaking thing, thankfully, it worked.

"Could you stop insulting me for one minute?" He said, pouting and feeling a little dizzy.

"When i try to say nice things you get stupid, I'm starting to think you have an humiliation kink."

Zuko felt the heat running from his cheeks to his neck, he covered his face with one hand while he pushed Toph lightly.

"I don't have a- that thing" He knew Toph couldn't see him blushing, but she definitely could feel it, and it was embarrassing.

"C'mon, dickhead, I'm joking, although i do feel you nervous when i diss you" She smirked maliciously. Zuko blushed even more, the red of his face matching his clothes.

He had to stop this, right now. "Ok, ok, can you tell me why are you acting so weird."

Toph got serious again, almost sad, Zuko gulped at the sight. Was he really that bad of a company? Or Toph was just being dramatic? What was happening?

"Yeah, yeah, it's just... unfair?" She settled better on his lap. "I know I don't say it too much, but i care about you."

She shrugged as if it was an easy thing to say, of course it wasn't. But she thought she had to, even though it made her stomach hurt.

"You are always comparing yourself to others, saying you can do better and shit like that, and please! I can do a list off all the things you're good at!"

Zuko smiled, not wanting to break the moment, but too curious to not ask. "Like what?"

Toph snuggled into his arms, not even thinking about it.

"Now that we are at it, you are very good at hugs."

They both smiled sheepishly, they weren't too much into hugs, they only did it on special occasions, or probably Aang would just drag them into one, between them it was rare, it felt good though.

They just wouldn't admit that out loud, until now.

"And, you know, you are good at cooking, you are great at kicking butts, perhaps your best quality, you're smart, you are even good at singing! i hate that" She snorted, "And Katara and Suki said that your painting skills are on point, I don't really know what that means, but it sounds good."

Zuko flushed, once again, he was feeling odd in a good way, hearing things, good things, about him wasn't a common occurrence. Except for his uncle Iroh, he didn't have a supportive family growing up, it was okay, uncle was more than enough for him, though he had the feeling that his uncle just felt pity for him. Also, singing? He was pretty sure no one has ever heard him singing.

"I never sang in front of you" He stroke her hair, which was surprisingly soft.

"That's what you think."

They went silence for a few minutes, a comfortable one, Zuko's heart was warm, he knew that Toph had a hard time saying those things, but she did it, only for him, and he didn't knew why, but he was glad.

Toph got up, breaking the hug, and sat with her back in the tree, still close to Zuko, her job was done, it didn't feel like a job, though. Liking Zuko was easy, but it was hard to show it.

Anyway, she was good, she didn't die of awkwardness, Zuko's face didn't explode because of embarrassment. Everything was fine.

"Zuko?"

Zuko looked at her, she was blushing and frowning. She was cute when she wasn't trying to kill people.

"What?"

"I was thinking" She hugged her legs, clearly unsure of what she wanted to say, "Maybe you are not that bad of a friend."

Zuko smiled.

"I love you too, Toph."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi again! ma'am it was a long time, sorry again, i wasn't intentional I'm not gonna come up with excuses i just got distracted lmao, anyways, i love toph, i love zuko, they are a mess. leave a comment if you liked it he chapter :(   
> Do you ever hate what you write? but you love to write so you just keep doing it? well, that.


	4. Suki (friendly reminder that you are my friend)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii.... is anyone there? IT'S BEEN SO LONG I'M SO SORRY, anyways let's make this quick, here's the chapter

Suki doesn't know when it happened, she doesn't even know _why_ it happened. All she knows is that one day she was hanging out perfectly fine with Zuko, and the other day he was avoiding her like she didn't exist.

It felt incredibly odd, to not have him laughing at her jokes, to not do their nails together and to not hug him whenever she felt like to. She missed his snorts when that happened. She meant to ask him, but she didn't have the chance to, everytime she tried and talk to him, he just excused himself saying he had something to do. It has been like that for almost a month, she couldn't handle it anymore.

So she saw the perfect opportunity with this plan, this mission. She just hoped Zuko would be willing to talk to her this time, because she was pretty sad and tired of her friend's behaviour.

That's how she found herself knocking at Zuko's door, at 10 pm. Perhaps she should've gone earlier, because Zuko wasn't answering. But she just knew the boy was awake. Probably ignoring the knocking because that's just how he is. 

She knocked again. 

When Zuko opened the door, he stood up there without saying a thing, looking like a fool, which he probably was. Suki gave him a big smile, though she seemed a bit sad, or maybe nervous, he doesn't know.

"Hi." She said, her voice soft as always, Zuko started to feel nauseous, this wasn't right. "Can i come in?"

Zuko couldn't form a proper response if he wanted to, so he just opened the door a bit more and let her in. She took sit in his couch, biting her lips as she always does when she's nervous, he wondered if she finally bought that chapstick she said she was going to buy, the strawberry one. God Zuko missed the silly talks with her, he missed her. 

He awkwardly stared at her for a moment, thinking about what to say, but before he could say a thing, she sighed, melancholically, it sounded as if she had been retaining it for a long time.

"How have you been?" She looked at him, pressing her lips in a thin line, wary of her words, not really with the confidence she expected to have. 

Zuko looked almost surprised that she asked, and scratched the back of his neck, looking at everything but her.

"I'm... fine, i guess." She smirked, but it was that kind of smirk that you do when you don't know what to do.

"That's good, I'm glad."

They got into an uncomfortable silence after that, it was weird, it felt _wrong_ , Zuko just wanted things to go back to normal, but that couldn't happen because of _that_ certain thing. Hell, he wishes he wasn't the worst friend in the world, but here he was, being a dickhead.

He went to sit by her side in the couch, not too close, though, he didn't want to be there standing up all the time, he thinks that maybe he made things more awkward because he could feel her glaring at him intensely.

After what it felt like an eternity, she grabbed his hand and looked straight at him. Zuko held his breath, and looked at her eyes too, oh god, her eyes were watery, were those tears? Was he making her cry? God, god, he was the worst, the worst, the worst... 

"Zuko, i need you to talk to me." Her voice was stable, but her jaw was trembling, she clearly tried to looked composed.

He opened his mouth, gaping not really knowing what to say, he saw horrified how silent tears started to make their path in her cheeks, there was a knot in his stomach, he felt like throwing up. The walls he has been building the past month were starting to fall so quick he was almost mad. He meant to keep distance with her, to stop being her friend, but as soon as he saw her tears, everything he said to himself sounded like absolute bullshit.

"I'm _sorry_." He said, in the most honest way, taking her by surprise.

She gazed at him, waiting for more.

Zuko ran his fingers through his hair violently, in an desperate attempt to organize his thoughts. Maybe he could just be completely honest, right? And what Suki decided to do with that information, well, that was her choice. 

"I'm not sorry for avoiding you." She frowned, offended and, damn, Zuko was stupid. 

"I didn't mean it like that!" He shouted a little bit louder than necessary, "I'm really sorry for that, I'm an idiot." 

She seemed to analyze his words, and he tried really hard not to pout. 

"Yes, you are." She said with no harm, actually smirking a bit.

Zuko let out a sigh, and felt a little relieved that she was smiling at him. "I honestly didn't think you would care that much."

Her smirk vanished, and, oh, Zuko never seemed to chose the right words, what a curse.

"Are you stupid?" her tone was harsh, the frown intensified and Zuko almost peed his pants. 

Zuko shrugged and looked at his feet, feeling utterly ashamed, "Apparently." 

Suki scrunched up her nose, perhaps her most cute habit if you ask Zuko. 

"Tell me why."

Zuko blinked twice, trying to comprehend the question, he would be lying if he said his mind didn't immediately went to that song Sokka sang all the time. 

Oh, Sokka, she meant that, she meant why was he acting like an idiot.

He fidgeted nervously, the moment of the truth, he didn't really want to talk about it, but Suki of all people, deserved to know.

"I didn't want you to be uncomfortable around me, i didn't want you to be mad." She raised an eyebrow, and Zuko made a pout that he couldn't contain.

"I know! i know... what i did made you both mad and uncomfortable, I'm sorry, i still don't how to deal with emotions." 

Suki smiled, she knew that, of course she knew that. 

"That doesn't really explain why, tho." Zuko looked at her confused, jeez, he was dumb, but he was her dumb. "Why did you thought it was a good idea to avoid me?" 

Zuko began to fidget once again, he couldn't ran, he had to tell Suki, even if she kills him. 

"I... i think I'm in love with Sokka, and i didn't want to upset you, I've been avoiding Sokka too, i think... and, well, i just wanted to wait till the feelings vanished, or something..."

There, he said it, he closed his eyes roughly, hoping that would make him disappear. 

He didn't know what to do when he heard Suki's laugh, he adored her laugh, it was beautiful just as her, but right in this moment, it just made him feel... somehow mad. 

"What are you laughing at?!" He felt his cheeks blushing, because he's just ridiculous like that. 

Suki cleaned tears of laugh from her face and took a few minutes to regain her composure. She smiled brightly at him and caressed his hair tenderly.

"You thought i was going to be mad for you being in love with Sokka?"

Zuko felt small, microscopic, and that's how his voice came out, almost a whisper. "I mean, he's your ex boyfriend..."

"Zu... i already knew you liked him, I'm in good terms with him, I'm his friend, I'm your friend, i love you both, if you two ended up being a couple, i would be more than happy." She got closer to him, and gave him an eskimo kiss.

Zuko wasn't going to cry, he was tough.

.

.

.

Next thing he knew, Zuko was sobing desperately in Suki's shoulder, he was really trying to stop, but Suki caressing his back was making it really hard, he was absurd, but he couldn't help it. 

Once he stopped sobbing as his life depended on it, he looked at Suki, she was still smiling, he loved her, he loved her so much, she was the best, how was she so good? 

"I really don't deserve you, Kiki" He smiled, he was really happy. 

She laughed with tears in her eyes "Fuck, i really missed that stupid nickname." 

She hugged him, and this time Zuko didn't complain. "I'm sorry for being a bad friend."

Suki could feel Zuko's pout in her neck, right, she still had a mission to accomplish. 

"Shut up, you are the best friend i could ever ask for, really, you always hold my back, you take care of me, you cook for me when I'm sick, you paint the nails of my right hand, you listen to me rambling about whatever comes to my mind." 

Zuko tightened the hug, "Of course i do that, i love you, it's the least i can do." 

Suki buried her face in his neck, "That's the first time you say that." The emotion in her voice was clear, she was amused. 

"Is it? I thought i said it many times, maybe it was just in my head."

"Asshole." 

She ended the hug to sit on his lap, and let her face rest on his chest. Apparently Zuko's lap was the most comfortable thing in the world because everyone (just Aang and Toph really, now Suki) kept doing that. He didn't mind though, he actually liked it, not that he would ever say it. 

Suki grabbed his hand to play with his fingers, another habit of her that Zuko found cute.

"I love you too, but i think you know that already" 

Zuko nodded, not really knowing if she could see it. 

They went quiet for a moment, it was peaceful, not awkward like before, that was good. 

"You should probably talk to Sokka." 

There goes his peace.

"What?! _No_!" He panicked a little, the idea itself was terrifying. 

"Just to be friends, dork, you've been avoiding him too, right?"

Zuko pouted for what it felt like the millionth time that day.

"I guess i should." 

They fell into a comfortable silence again, Zuko playing with Suki's hair with his free hand.

Maybe if he had people like Suki by his side, he wasn't _so_ bad, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am once again asking for your comments, even tho i know I don't deserve them because of how long this took :( anyway i was really excited about this chapter, i love Suki but she didn't have many interactions with anyone in the show except sokka, and writing this was fun even tho it could've been better, again, im sorry, i hope you liked the chapter even just a bit <3 and yes, Zuko calls Suki kiki, leave me and my headcanon alone


	5. Katara (friendly reminder that you are pretty hot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light warnings: Briefly mentions of sex (Literally almost nothing) / swearing.
> 
> Some things that maybe i should've stated sooner: sokka, zuko and sukki are 19, the rest of the gaang is 18. Sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> That's it! Sorry for taking too long! enjoy <3

He was like summer, his presence, his looks, his personality, he was that day in summer that everyone loved, when the sun caressed your face delicately.

To Katara, Zuko was like summer.

When she told her friends about the mission she had in mind, she had a clear objective, she was going to have, perhaps, the most difficult part of the mission, (Sokka claimed otherwise but he was stupid).

Katara remembers vividly, how defensive Zuko got when she said a simple, 'You look good!', a few weeks ago, and she hates that her memory captured that moment so well, because she can still see the pain in Zuko's eyes, she can see his hands twitching, his lips trembling, and she can almost hear his irregular breathing. She hates it.

She understands him though, back in high school, when they had just a few months of being friends, they overheard a group of girls talking, fuck, she feels the same rage every time she remembers.

\--------

"I think he's cute"

"Are you kidding? have you seen his scar?"

"I mean, yeah, but..."

"It's not like he would look much better without the scar, he's plain looking, let's be honest"

The girls laughed loudly, concluding their conversation.

Katara was boiling in rage, she looked at the floor to organize her thoughts, and to try and be calm, suddenly, she heard footsteps, and she saw Zuko running to who knows where.

Shouting his name they all followed after him.

Zuko told them about the scar.

Aang was completely serious, Toph, Suki and Sokka looked totally confused, shocked, as if Zuko was speaking a completely different idiom.

Katara was about to kill someone.

(Preferably one of those girls, maybe Ozai.)

\--------

Katara never really forgot about that, she could say she thought about it every day. The feeling you get when someone you love is hurt it's not pretty at all.

She wishes she could wonder, why was it so hard for Zuko to see himself the way she sees him? But she knows why. She knows that Zuko grew up in a family that lacked love, that the only person that he could rely on, leaved him, scared, lonely, suffering and hurting.

She wishes she could change that, but she can't.

She can't change the past, but she can try and change the future.

That's why she was in her kitchen, baking a cake with Zuko, waiting for the perfect moment to attack.

Zuko was looking at her all the time, maybe he already suspected something about the plan. To be honest, she wouldn't be surprised. He was too perceptive. She liked that about him.

Once they finished with the cake thing, they both went to the kitchen table. While he was yawning, she decided to start with her part of the plan.

"You're honestly so pretty."

She saw amused how Zuko abruptly opened his eyes and started choking on air, she smirked and proceeded to braid her hair.

"W-why would you say something like that?"

He said looking mortified, trying to breathe normally.

He wasn't blushing though, of course he wasn't. Katara knew Zuko well enough to know that he didn't flushed at those kind of compliments.

Because he never believed in people when they said things like that, therefore he could not take them seriously.

Katara had to change that.

"I don’t know, I just saw you yawning and you looked like a cute cat." 

He rolled his eyes, "No one looks cute yawning."

Katara finished her braid, and as she had nothing left to do, she started to play with her rings.

"You do."

Zuko gaped at her, not really having words in mind, he could feel his body tense up, this wasn't right, what was katara doing? She knew he wasn't into... whatever that was, of course she knew, what did she wanted?

Zuko looked at her, trying to understand her reasons. He tried to look for some pity in her face, something that would say she was joking, he saw nothing but pure affection, it overwhelmed him for a minute, her eyes were shining, her lips curved in a sweet smile, it reminded him of the way his mother used to look at him, but it was different, there was no sadness in Katara, there was no pity, there was not a single hidden emotion in her face. 

She was actually happy, he could sense it, Zuko was as always, confused, Katara was too transparent, he knew she wasn't lying, but something deep inside him was telling him all the time, how could that be true? how could her love be true?  
Zuko's brain was good at tricking itself, it always has been. Whatever got into his brain, specially if it was something bad about himself, seemed to be stuck forever in it.

It was the not so cool thing about being raised by Ozai.

"You are thinking to much."

He heard her voice, soothing as the sea, she was right, he was thinking too much.

"You make me think too much."

Zuko stretched in his place, yawning once again. Katara giggled pointing at him, making him frown, and probably pout, but he wasn't admitting that.

"Oh my god, you really are like a cat", she stopped her giggling to smile at him, teasing him gently.

They got into a comfortable silence after that, Zuko lost in his self-destructive thoughts, Katara preparing herself to do a risky move.

"Zuko?"

He mumbled a tiny 'yes' in response, Katara smirked, biting her cheeks to hide it, not that it was working anyway.

"Who do you think is the prettiest in our group?"

Zuko opened his eyes comically, as his face blushed he covered himself with his arms, wishing he could melt in his chair to disappear.

"Katara, what the actual fuck?"

Katara frowned at him, looking offended.

"Hey, it's a simple question!"

Zuko wasn't very sure of that.

"If it's that simple then you answer!"

Zuko really thought Katara was going to have a hard time answering her own question, he knew he was wrong the moment Katara crossed her arms, and with a pretentious smile exclaimed loud and clear.

"You!"

Zuko short-circuited for a second, trying to process how quick she responded.

"Me what?"

Katara rolled her eyes, "You are the prettiest, also the stupidest, i see"

Zuko stopped breathing for a second, "Ok, I admit I'm pretty stupid, but you are the one being stupid right now". He said, half serious, "Besides, don't you have a crush on Aang?"

Katara blushed furiously, and her face scrunched in a weird grimace, finally, Zuko was winning.

"Shut up, you dumbass" Katara shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her face making a twist. "I mean, Aang is cute, yes, but, you know, he thinks the same as me, as everyone in the group, to be honest."

Zuko looked at her like she had three eyes or something, and after a few seconds, Katara got surprised with a laugh, a really loud laugh, if Zuko wasn't the only person with her, she would've swear it was from anyone else except him, she was still doubting, maybe a ghost?

She saw how the boy got red and ran out of breath, his high-pitched laugh gradually turning into tiny giggles, she raised an eyebrow, mildly concerned.

When Zuko finally stopped, he sighed with a sour smile in his face, "Heck, Katara, i didn't know you could be funny."

Katara went through 6 different emotions in the lapse of 5 seconds, she was offended, mad, confused, surprised, worried, sad. Zuko was stupid, really stupid.

"You think i was joking?"

Zuko's face softened for a second, "Don't worry, Kats, it's okay, you can joke about that, I don't mind."

He said as he got up to open the oven, he grabbed the pan with his bare hands, not really thinking about it, once he realized he dropped the pan in the countertop, choking back a sob.

"Zuko!" 

In less than a second Katara was by his side, her face pale, trying to reach for Zuko's hands but he kept moving them.

"I'm s-sorry, is the cake fine?"

Katara gaped at him, this is incredible, "Wha-" She growled exasperated, "Zuko, who the fuck cares about the cake?!"

When Zuko stopped moving his hands frantically, Katara grabbed them delicately as Zuko hissed in pain. She opened the sink to let the cool water run and put Zuko's hands under it.

Zuko could do nothing but stare as she did so, he saw the water running through his fingers, and how Katara caressed the back of his palm, he was so stupid, he knew it.

"You are so stupid." Katara whispered, her voice filled with worry.

Zuko smiled, "It doesn't matter, another burn mark won't make any difference anyway."

Katara exhaled, it came out loud and shaky, she turned the water off, when she thought Zuko was relieved enough.

"Sit, I'll be here in a minute." She said firmly, running upstairs and leaving Zuko alone.

Zuko stared at his hands, they were red, there were already little blisters in his palm, it was going to leave a mark, of fucking course it was going to leave a mark. He sighed, he always liked his hands, they had no scars in it, not like the rest of his body.

Ozai always made sure he never hurt his hands, since it was the only useful part in Zuko, and now, just because he was too lost in thought, he burned them, and it was painful, but Zuko knew how to handle pain after years of dealing with it. But he didn't know to handle another part of him being like that, being scarred, his lips started to tremble and he bit them when he heard footsteps. 

Katara sat in front of him, she was really serious, Zuko didn’t like Katara when she was that serious, it was scary  
"Give me your hands." 

Her voice was demanding, and Zuko had to obey, he extended his hands across the table, and she proceeded to apply and ointment in them, her fingers soft and cautious. Zuko didn't know why, but it made him feel loved, Katara taking care of him, made him feel loved.

Once she finished she gave a long sigh, she poked at his cheek and smiled softly, "What were you even thinking?"

Zuko forced a laugh, "Well, I clearly wasn't thinking at all."

Katara smacked him in the head, and Zuko, this time, did laugh. "Now tell me what was in your head to do something like that, you get stupid when you're moody."

Zuko scrunched his nose, he didn't want to make a big deal out of something so simple, but Katara wasnt going to stop till he told her the truth, great, he thought, accepting that he had no other choice.

"I just-" He interrupted himself with a groan, "You were being weird."

Katara seemed surprised at his response, she tilted his head confused "Uhm? How so?"

Zuko rolled his eyes, oh, how he wished life was simple and he didn't have to explain things that were obvious.

"You said i was pretty."

Katara still looked like she didn't understand a thing, she probably didn't.

"Yes, I said so"

Zuko was going to put his head in the oven, was Katara really not catching the hint or was she playing with him? 

"Katara, please don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about."

Katara frowned, "I'm not playing dumb, you just don't know how to communicate, apparently"

Perfect, she got defensive, just what Zuko wanted (not really), if they kept going like this, they were probably gonna get mad at each other and discuss, they were both really stubborn, it was going to be a mess, Zuko did not have the energy to do that, so he guessed he had to be completely clear with her.

"Listen, you don't have to say I’m pretty, I know I’m not, and it's fine" His voice trembled and he coughed to clear his throat, "It's fine... y-you don't need to... you know."

He finished in a hushed tone, frowning, he closed his eyes to concentrate, he wasn't going to break in front of Katara, first of all, because it was stupid, he had no reason to, he was saying things he already knew and accepted, and second, Katara didn't have to deal with him, she invited him to her apartment to make fun stuff, and he was just giving her problems, he sighed, he was meant to be a burden.

Forcing a bitter smile, he looked at Katara, to make sure she understood, he got terrified as soon as he saw her face, she was frowning, well, not just frowning, she was clenching her jaw, her nostrils flared and her lips were tightly pressed.

She was absolutely mad, it was so clear, and Zuko was absolutely confused, not really understanding why, when he opened his mouth to ask, she interrupted him.

"Are you done?" 

Her tone was harsh, firm and it gave no other option to Zuko than to nod quickly. She pinched her eyebrows, and bit her lips.

"Okay... okay" She took a long breath, " I can't see you like this anymore, you are going to listen to me and you won't say a thing, got it?'

Zuko nodded again, too scared to talk anyway.

Katara cleared her throat loudly, "I've been listening to you complaining about your appearance for years, and I’m tired. I'm also quite offended because you thought I was joking about that and you know I would never do that, you brat"

Zuko looked at the floor, like if it was the most interesting thing in the world, he felt like a little kid being reprimanded by his mother, his heart skipped a beat at the thought, a warm and fuzzy feeling ran through his entire body, it was nice, he contained a smile.

Katara pretended not to see the corners of Zuko's mouth lifting up, she was mad at him, why was he smiling anyway, "You little shit, are the hottest person I've ever met, and you don’t realize that? really?" 

She sounded outraged, like Zuko was just offending her with his bare presence.  
"And you know what's the worst, when I first met you a thought you knew that, and you just simply flirted with everyone around you, we were fucking whipped!"

Zuko couldn't hide his shock, his eyes were as wide as possible, "What?! I never flirted in my life, with absolutely anyone! How could you say that!"

His voice was more exasperated than he initially intended, making Katara snort lightly.

"I mean, I know that now, but you know, you were always playing with your silky smooth hair, biting your lips, talking in that raspy tone, it was a hard time for us, we were seduced!"

Katara slammed her hand on the table to give power to her sentence, Zuko looked as confused as embarrassed, he felt like he was going to pass out, the heat in his face making him red and sweaty.

"Wh-what are you talking about?! Besides, what do you mean 'we were seduced'?"

Zuko looked at her, and she smirked, the bitch.

"Well... we! Aang, Suki, Toph; even though she couldn't really see you but I guess your personality was enough; me..." She paused for a few seconds and stared at her nails, the grin in her face getting bigger, "...Sokka."

Zuko gulped loudly and the red in his face extended all over his body, Katara bit the inside of her cheeks to suppress a laugh.

"God" Zuko sighed, he wanted to bury his face in his hand but he was stupid, and he clearly couldn't, "I don't understand a thing."

Katara puffed her cheeks, "Do I need to be more specific, we all wanted to f-"

"OH MY GOD, KATARA, SHUT UP!" Zuko interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

Katara crossed her arms, "What? You were being incredibly annoying."

Zuko frowned, he was being annoying? The only thing that was annoying was how Katara said all that stuff with a straight face as if she was stating facts, while Zuko was just begging to disappear. That was definitely annoying.

"Just shut up for a second" Zuko whispered, Katara almost didn't hear him. He bumped his forehead on the table and let his head rest there, he probably was overthinking every word Katara said. That was good, Katara thought, overthinking is good sometimes.

Zuko felt her hand stroking his hair and he leaned into the touch. He smiled against the table, he had the most weird, creepy, wild, awesome, and incredible friends in the world, the horniest too, it seems.

"Katara?"

He looked up to meet her eyes, they seemed curious, and Zuko didn't need a response to continue.

He pressed his lips before saying, "I think you are all pretty hot too." 

Katara huffed and rolled her eyes, Zuko was something special, "You are still the hottest, though."

"Yeah" Zuko agreed, "Quite literally" He said in a laugh, looking at his hands.

Katara smacked his head and he laughed even more, she grinned, her heart pounding with happiness, she knew Zuko had a long way to go, accepting oneself wasn't easy, but Zuko was starting to, and she couldn't feel more elated.

"Do you think I look pretty even with the scar?"

He asked, without a hint of sadness in him, just pure doubt, pure curiosity. Katara put two fingers under his chin and raised his head, so that he could look at her straight in the eyes.

"That scar gives you sex appeal" She claimed, in a seductive tone, her voice low and silky, she gave him a quick peck on the chin, and smiled innocently dropping his head back on the table.

Zuko blinked twice, "Wow, if I wasn't gay, I would be slamming you against the wall so hard"

Katara gaped surprised, "Oh, so now you are wild, I see"

They both laughed like maniacs, Katara snorting ungraciously, Zuko laughing in the most elegant way possible. 

When they stopped, Katara raised her brows repeatedly, "Soooo, you think you can go and confess to my brother now?"

Zuko flushed, but smiled widely, "I'm just gonna wait till he confess, I got a feeling it's gonna be pretty soon."

He saw her teasing smirk dissolve into a soft smile. Zuko didn't know when he realized, but one day he just knew what his friends were doing, all the cuddles, private talks, compliments, everything. 

There was no way they didn't plan it, Zuko was mad at first, he felt that they were taking pity on him, but he knew better than that. He didn't know how much of it they planned, but he was sure, that things like affection, couldn't be planned, everything they said, was true, they really felt an undying love and admiration for him, he knew it, and he was glad.

He also knew Sokka was up next, and with the previous conversation with Suki and the little teasing from Katara, he was pretty sure of what was coming, and he would be counting the seconds till that happened.

With burned hands and a happy heart, Zuko smiled at Katara.

"Thank you, i love you."

Katara caressed his cheeks, her eyes were gleaming with emotion.

"I love you more, dumbass."

Maybe this wasn’t going to be easy, but as long as he had his friends beside him, he could feel safe, warm, loved.  
That was all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wAAAA I'm so so so sorry it's been more than a month, I've been weird lately, but that's not an excuse, im really sorry :(  
> this is the longest chapter! Im surprised, i wanted it to be as long as the other ones, I'm sorry if it gets too heavy or boring, I'm working on it! lol  
> alsoo i love platonic Zutara don't @ me
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter! comments and kudos make me happy ^^ so if you want to comment, do it!
> 
> i dont use it very much, but if you want to follow me, i have a [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/softysurly)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, i wrote this just to give Zuko some love and what about it¿.  
> Also, the title is inspired in that fucking song in the witcher because it's too catchy.
> 
> This will have 6 more chapters, one for each member of the gaang, this is the first time i write something with more than one chapter so i hope it turns out good.
> 
> Toss a kudo and a comment to your writer if you liked it!


End file.
